


A mess like always, but a family of three now.

by Versattal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versattal/pseuds/Versattal
Summary: Hinata is pregnant and wants to tell Kageyama in a special way, some friends help.





	1. They discovered it first.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still writting thing at midnight and posting them around 1:30 to 2AM. Good I'm in vacation now because I don't think I'll write as much.

He was just finishing university and he had no idea of how he was going to tell them or to tell anyone at all, he wouldn’t know how to describe the feeling, it was a mix of emotions like excitement, happiness, nervousness and a frightened state. They had been invited to a volleyball reunion in Tokyo, he was so excited when he arrived with Tobio and he saw how big the place was with three courts, there were some old friends and rivals along with some new, he saw Karasuno, Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, Date Tech, and some more, he also saw some familiar faces he had not seen a while like Kenma, Lev, Inuoka, Akaashi, Aone, etc.

Everyone was chatting between themselves at some point he crossed paths with Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma, Shouyou was sure Kenma and Akaashi had noticed his subtle scent change so he smiled nervously at them and hoped not many other people noticed, it shouldn’t be so hard considering that there were around 60 people and the scents were all over the place, still more people noticed like Aone did though he said nothing.

Suspicions raised when they decided to play a game when a voice shouted “Who’s playing in the first rounds. Make teams for the morning games” and he didn’t raise his hand, when asked “Why?” by someone at his side he just said that ‘He wasn’t feeling as good and wanted to sit out through the first games’. That was a blatant lie because he didn’t think he could play at all, he would end hurt at some point and he couldn’t allow that now that he was…. that he was pregnant…yeah. That sounded weird even in his head. But it didn’t seem impossible if he saw the little playgroup in a corner of the gym with a lot of volleyball players taking care of their children.

The three courts were quickly occupied by a lot of them, but some alarms seemed to go on in some people’s head, after all the ultimate decoy, stamina monster, chibi-chan Kageyama Shouyou wasn’t participating. Tobio sent him a weird look (Shouyou had been long enough with him to know it was a worried one) and people were also finding strange his behavior but he paid no attention to it and smiled to them, also screamed ‘GO BAKAGEYAMA’ when he passed from the court to the food table someone had set up, that had only made him gain more strange looks although he didn’t know why, he was sure volleyball was more or less in the same level as being hungry and he was hungry, so…

That was his mistake, because he left a crowded area where scents were mixing a lot for a lonely place where anyone could find him, more like corner him because that is what Sugawara Koushi, his former senpai decided to do with a bunch of other people, being these Yaku, Kenma, Akaashi, Aone and Yachi, being the latter who started talking.

“Are you okay, Shou? Sorry to tell you these but you not playing Volleyball is a little strange” When she said a little she was sent a glance from most of them, so she continued what she was saying “Well, not a little, really strange.”

“I’m fine Hitoka. It’s more I’m sure some of you have already figured out” He sent a not so hidden glance to some of them.

“Shouyou, what in the name of God are you saying?” Koushi asked and went near him “You are okay, right?” he moved him a little before he stopped with wide eyes “Your scent…your scent is sweeter” Suga said. Realization seemed to dawn in all of them and they made a circle around him.

“I’m pregnant” Shouyou whispered while he put his hands in his belly

“So, I was right” Kozume said

“I knew something about your scent was off” Keiji said

Aone just nodded

“I’m so happy for you. Congratulations!” Morisuke said

“Oh god my babies are growing” Koushi almost started to cry

Hitoka was left speechless but with a really big smile

At that moment Shouyou knew they had called the attention of a lot of persons but he couldn’t care less in that moment, so he spoke “What if you let me grab some snacks, we sit so we can see the games and I’ll tell you everything”

All of them quickly agreed while Shouyou grabbed some pretzels, gummies, and chips.

They sat in a semicircle 

“How far along are you” the ex-libero from Nekoma was the first to ask

“If I made the math right, I’m one month and two weeks pregnant” Shouyou answered

Koushi grinned “So, a wedding anniversary making session baby, huh?” Shouyou looked like a tomato but nodded and they laughed at that

“When did you know?” Hitoka said

“Maybe around two weeks ago” Shouyou answered

“How did you discover it?” Hitoka asked again

“My heat is really irregular, it has always been like this with family is the same so I didn’t bother much in the first month, but then I started feeling like more tired and Natsu pointed out to me I could be pregnant through a joke but then I went a bought some test and did them” Hinata told the story

“Who else knows? Kageyama doesn’t look like know” Kenma exclaimed

“It’s because he doesn’t” Hinata answered and with angry and concerned looks on his direction he explained why “We haven’t fought or anything, is just that I’m not sure of how to tell him. I want it to be special but I don't have ideas. Also, apart from you the other person who knows it’s Natsu”

“Remember if you ever need anything. We are here for you” Keiji said to Shouyou

“Thanks!” he exclaimed happily

And everyone there stopped to see him until he asked ‘what’s wrong?’

“You just looked glowing.” Hitoka said

“Well, you know what they say Omegas tend to glow through pregnancy” Koushi said “But I’m more interested on the you telling Kageyama. Why don’t do it today?”

“I’m not against telling him today, but how exactly?” Shouyou said 

“I have a friend here who can make us a cake” Morisuke said

“I can design some stuff and print it” Hitoka said

“…” Aone says “Aone says he can help carry stuff” Hinata said

“Keiji and I can distract Tobio” Koushi said and both nodded

“And I can be with you through the day” Kozume said

Shouyou smiled at his friends

“So, let’s the operation Kagehina revelation baby begin” the silver haired said. Everyone looks with incredulity at him “Whatever, I make a group chat so we can communicate”


	2. A powerful serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life was and is a mess, im sorry, i should have posted this sooner

Maybe, maybe in retrospective things were meant to happen that way, if you analyzed the group and considered the fact that there were three protective moms over a pregnant omega with two awkward blonds and a quiet person, maybe misunderstandings can and will happen. Incredible volleyball players? Yes! Great human beings? Of course. Balanced enough as a group? We wouldn’t say so but hey, they tried.

Koushi added Kageyama Shouyou, Haiba Morisuke, Bokuto Keiji, Kuroo Kozume, Aone Takanobu, Yachi Hitoka to “Kagehina baby reveal”  
Koushi has changed “Kageyama Shouyou” name to “PregnantChild”  
Koushi has changed “Haiba Morisuke” name to “StillTheCatMom”  
Koushi has changed “Bokuto Keiji” name to “TiredOwl”  
Koushi has changed “Kuroo Kozume” name to “CatEyes”  
Koushi has changed “Aone Takanobu” name to “QuietChild”  
Koushi has changed “Yachi Hitoka” name to “Pureness”

Koushi: If you were wondering, why your names are those, Shouyou if you don’t know you’re pregnant. Yaku the more you deny you are the mom of those cats, the more Nekoma proves you wrong. Kozume you have cat like eyes. Akaashi you could use some hours of sleep for cough whatever reason you’re not having it cough, Aone, you’re quiet. Yachi you will always be pure.

StillTheCatMom: Sawamura, you just can’t adopt everyone and take them as your child, don’t try to escape your problem children by adopting a quiet one. 

QuietChild: …

StillTheCatmOM: Also,

StillTheCatMom has changed “Sawamura Koushi” name to “CrowMom”

CrowMom: Now, I’m not only a crow mom but I’m a proud of all of them and really excited because one of my children is pregnant

PregnantChild: Awwwww thank you

TiredOwl: The reason I have been not getting my sleep is no one concern, at least not for now, after this we can have a mom chat and cry together

CrowMom: Ominous and worrying but now that’s out of the way for now, what’s’ the plan?

CatMom: We don’t have much time, and we are in the same freaking room, we can just talk it out loud with discretion

CrowMom: Discretion with Shouyou?

TiredOwl: Yeah, good point, but Kenma and him can go to a pastry cafe near her and then we can talk like normal people, instead of this group chat

All of them were no an odd group in itself but when all of them are seeing their cellphones with such intensity, one got to wonders Yamaguchi had decided to not watch the games instead looking someone to talk to because Koutarou and Tetsuro had gotten Kei to play but he was getting a little bored so he went to look of his friends, he found a circle with some people he had met through his high school career

“Oh, Tadashi we didn’t see you coming, but that’s alright, why are you here?” Koushi asked

“Is just an interesting bunch of people and you see really concentrated” was the answer that came back

“He deserves to know, just add him to the group chat” Shouyou rushed to say

CrowMom added Tsukishima Tadashi to “Kagehina baby reveal”

CrowMom changed “Tsukishima Tadashi” name to “Freckled”

Tadashi basically brightens up at that revelation and go hug Shouyou when he saw the name of the group chat, and then he asked what’s the plan, Keiji answered

“Kenma and Shouyou will go to a café soon, don’t worry is like a house apart and the owner knows Kozume, they’ll be fine”

“Shouyou” Kozume said “We should be going now”

“Yeah, see you later guys. We’ll write you when we are there” Shoyou said and with that they parted

“Know that they’re gone let’s start discussing this” Morisuke said

“I can believe he is going to be the first one in Karasuno to have a child” Koushi sighed

“We’ll he is a little younger than the expected for having children but its Hinata he’ll be fine” Keiji reassured them

“Yeah, you’re right” Koushi said “Then Morisuke get a hold of your friend and get us some cake done”

Morisuke answered “Already on it” while he was on that, the silver haired male turned to talk to Hitoka

“I can design here and printed in one of mother’s firm or over a friend business, but what should I design?” she asked

“Just do cute baby stuff, and Kagehina stuff” Koushi answered

“If both are Kageyama now why is still Kagehina” Yamaguchi asked

“The name stayed. It rolls the tongue” the silver haired setter answered and after that he commanded “Aone, Yamaguchi resume activity because you are going to be our trump cards if something happens you will be there or do company to Hitoka, or do what you want but just be near”

Aone was called to play in a set and he accepted so Yamaguchi sat next to her former manager 

A message appeared in the group

CatEyes: We are already in the cafeteria

Another three games passed

CrowMom: were running out of time, don’t you think? Sooner than later lunch will be it and they will be looking for them

StillTheCatMom: Well do ii after lunch then, there is no rush

TiredOwl: I agree

PregnantChild: I don’t mind

Miraculously all the matches ended before lunch, so when lunch was announced everyone went to do their thing.(Thewriteristootiredtowriteallofthisandsheissorryforitbutsheisgonnaletitbe) Keiji distracted Kotaurou and Tetsuro, and Koushi attacked his raven haired kouhai with a bunch of questions before he looked at his mate. Then they we’re ready, almost ready.

StillTheCatMom: got the cake

Pureness: got the prints done

CrowMom: distracted Tobio

TiredOwl: distracted Tetsuro

QuietChild: …

Freckled: still here, if something happens let me know to help

CrowMom: Kozume, Shouyou you can come back

CatEyes: I mean sure, after Shouyou stops eating weird stuff

CrowMom: My child is already having cravings 

PregnantChild: Not weird!

CatEyes: sent a picture

CatEyes: we`ll be there soon

Freckled: is that cheesecake mixed with a tuna sandwich?

CatEyes: not only he stealed my cheesecake but is torturing me while he eats that abomination

PregnantChild: don’t judge me!

CrowMom: ignoring that strange combination, we really need a distraction to set all up

Freckled: I can do that just don’t be scared if you hear something out of place, the lights will go out, be beware and use time wisely

CatEyes: I’m scared already

Pureness: You should be

PregnantChild: definitely

QuietChild: …

CrowMom: You still have the ways of a mom

TiredOwl: What the fuck went on in your team?

StillTheCatMom: Language

They got the cake and they got the prints but now they needed a way to distract the others, what did Tadashi do? Intervene, he called Aone and decided to do something, while he did the actual plan, he told Aone to throw a glass over a certain spot while he put the lights off, some when outside where there were lights, others were to find who did that, so he just went inside and followed his mate scent as others did

Kei then said “Tadashi, I know this is your doing” Tadashi just smirked at that while he saw the lights come back and waited to everything to happen

So, when everyone got back they saw Shouyou on a chair behind a table with a cake that said we’re expecting, a lot of cute plates, stickers, and little flags with orange, blue, some flowers, and baby stuff like pacifiers on it.

By that point everyone had realized by then what it meant, and they were just waiting to Tobio to react but he was really not getting it, “Sho, what does this means?” and Shouyou for once in his life Shouyou agreed with the affirmation Tsukishima said “God, king can be so stupid even for his queen” Shouyou could have passed his freaking obliviousness but if you had a cake that says we’re expecting and a shitload of baby stuff, well Shouyou didn’t took it that well

So, Shouyou went ahead a took a volley ball, all of the people on the gym could already see his intentions, so they were slowly getting away from Tobio 

"Sweetheart look at me" Shouyou commanded and Tobio did as they said, just when Tobio opened his eyes in realization a powerful serve hit him straight on the face and he passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted this story to follow another direction. But we're already here and I'm too tired!  
> I'll proof read this later and edit if I found mistakes.
> 
> I found mistakes, corrected september 2019


	3. Words of affirmation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio wakes up and talks with Shouyou
> 
> Light swearing: like I use the word fuck around two times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I am always founding mistakes in past chapters? Like there are some word that are unveliablely wrong

Tobio could hear part of the conversation that was going around him, a lot of voices and scents mixing up until he could form clearer phrases and ideas of what was going actually going on around here.

“I can’t believe Tobio-Chan is going to have kids” 

“Stop it shittykawa” Hajime answered. “Let them be.”

“He can be really dense, can’t he?” someone asked.

“Yes” the answer came from one of Karasuno’s volleyball player 

“The queen did his move” Tsukishima mocked.

“Kei, no.” Tadashi reprimanded.

“I’m sure that is going to hurt” another voice spoke out

“Agreed, that’s going to leave a mark” someone joined in

Meanwhile the silver haired setter was trying to calm the pregnant omega down because he was crying an awful lot.

“Shouyou, I’m sure Tobio was just shocked and didn’t understand what you were trying to tell him”

“Sawamura-San did you see his face at the last moment before the impact, he definitely understood”

“What if he doesn’t want me know?” Shouyou panicked voice interrupted

“Look at what you did Tsukishima” Koushi reprimanded.

“What if he hates me or our child, or both of us?” the redhead asked again with dread.

“He won’t” Koushi said with security.

The what if questions continued and Morisuke and Keiji were helping Koushi in comforting Shouyou, telling how it was impossible his husband hated him because they had seen the look of pure happiness when they were together, that it was going to be fine, that they will help them both if they ever needed anything they will be there for them, those declarations were chorused by a lot of the persons that were there. Shouyou really appreciated their good intentions but his mind was racing away for the logical arguments everyone was saying.

Tsukishima was getting tired and decided to intervene, so he made his way to the crying omega

“Queen hear me out, that idiot had more happiness in his whole body the day you confessed to him and the day that he proposed to you separately, than he ever has in his fucking volleyball career, and we can say that he has made quite a lot of achievements, so calm the fuck down queen. Because your king loves you and we just need him to wake up, so you hear him say everything everyone has already told you from him”

But what really tied the whole thing together was when they realized Tobio had waked up and said:

“First and last time I ever agree with salty glasses, there is no thing I ever love more than you” and for the first time Hinata calmed down

“And our child?” 

“Oh, yeah. You’re…pregnant. We are going to be parents. Parents”

“First of all, don’t sound that surprised, second of all yeah. We’ll have someone with us in seven months and a half. Another human being” and after a moment of hesitation he asked “So, will you love them?”

“I will love them with all I have”

The hugged each other and everyone smiled at the hug of the pair, for the outsiders it was a form of affection, for them it was more than that, it was a way of telling they were going to be fine, they loved each other more than anything, their family was going to be more than fine, and together they were invincible, no one could stop them. 

“We have to tell everyone” Tobio announced.

“Good thing is that some people already know” Shouyou smiled.

“Just some?” Tobio asked seeing all the people present on the reunion and that had been watching what happened.

“Yeah” Shouyou answered with a grin and they burst out laughing.

“You know something? That was a good and powerful serve, love” Tobio said seconds after that lighthearted moment, Shouyou didn’t understand immediately what he was talking about

“Oh god I’m so sorry about that”

“I don’t think you are that much” one omega mother interrupted him” I’m sure wasn’t when I made something similar with my significant other” and the people hearing laughed loudly at that statement

Yachi interrupted them “Let me put some ice on that and Shimizu will start cutting the cake so we can celebrate this occasion” the former blonde manager went to get some ice for the swollen face and the former serious manager started cutting the cake and Aone started giving the plates out.

Hitoka gave the former Karasuno setter a pack of ice as Aone offered them a piece of cake to each of them.

“This would taste so good with some watermelon” Shouyou announced

“It’s a piece of chocolate cake” Tobio said seeing his soulmate like he was crazy

“I’m just saying, it would taste delicious with a slice of watermelon” Shouyou repeated

“Just give the pregnant person what they want” Kenma mentioned while a manager of other team handed Shouyou a slice of the fruit he craved “Also just as a heads up, he is having a lot of cravings, in the morning he stole my cheesecake because he wanted it with a tuna sandwich”

Tobio didn’t have the stomach to answer so he just nodded and tried his best to smile as he saw how the love of his life ate a slice a chocolate cake and a slice of watermelon, alternating bites, he could sense the looks of pity that were set on him but even if he wasn’t mesmerized at the moment, he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

After that, a lot of people congratulated the both of them, the team of Karasuno were smiling widely at what would become a new addition to them, both went to rest and the next day the news were flying around, so they went home and told their families, the Hinata’s were beyond excited to learn about the pregnancy of their son and brother and were welcomed with a lot of hugs and kisses, the Kageyama’s were not as enthusiastic but still happy nonetheless. 

The process of birth was long, the pregnant omega was admitted at 2 P.M and the process ended around 10 P.M. Shouyou was physically exhausted and didn’t feel any emotion at first, he was happy for the addition to the family, he saw straight in his soulmate eyes they knew they would do everything to protect her daughter, they were not going to let anyone hurt her daughter, but their love would come after they knew her.

Their baby was a little girl, with a bit of red hair in her head, her eyes were closed but with time they would discover her eyes took his father genes to be dark blue, they would grow along her, discovering what she liked and what she didn’t and confronting life together, laughing, crying and making a mess out of everything but being a family. Tobio, Shouyou and their princess: Rai Akiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I ended and I'm so happy, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm really bad at humor so the second chapter was really hard to write, also tell me what did you think
> 
> Also I could't decide between two names so we are giving the red headed princess a first name and a middle name
> 
> I post this in september  
> 22/09/19
> 
> Will look for mistakes and edit later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually happy with this. And as an aclaration Hinata is one month and two weeks pregnant.
> 
> 21/09/19 editado de nuevo


End file.
